The Case of Blackwood Mountain
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, Shane and Ryan discuss the events surrounding Blackwood Mountain and the unatural creatures said to be on it. But the hosts of Buzzfeed Unsolved make the choice to do an on-site investigation. They venture to the mountain hoping to find evidence of these "wendigos", but they may get more than they bargained for. [Can be read Until Dawn fandom-blind.
1. Chapter 1

This first chapter is pretty information-heavy, but I wanted to make it so Buzzfeed Unsolved fans with no knowledge of Until Dawn could read it also. :)

The information about the timeline/events of what went on during Until Dawn was taken from the Until Dawn wiki.

《◇》

"This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we will be discussing the events that happened on Blackwood Mountain in Alberta, Canada, the theories surrounding them, and even visiting the mountain itself." Ryan swayed with the rocking of the car as he spoke, his eyes trained on the road ahead of them as he spoke the opening lines of the episode for the camera mounted on the dashboard of the car.

"So Ryan, I've gotta admit I know nothing about this case. I mean obviously it's going to have stupid claims of ghouls and goblins since it's the Supernatural season, but what is the story?"

"I'm going to ignore that comment about the ghouls and goblins and just get into it, Shane." Ryan rolled his eyes in the direction of his skeptic friend, before lowering his voice slightly as he got into the story that he had been fervently researching over the past few weeks. "Well, Blackwood Mountain is owned by the Washington family, a rich family whose son, Joshua Washington, used to hold get-togethers every winter with friends and family. But in the winter of 2015, a supernatural being was reportedly found upon the mountain. A _Wendigo._"

"Wendigo? Aren't those the creatures that can turn you into one if you eat other humans? Can you get turned if they bite you?!" Shane's eyes grew wide with excitement as he gestured with his hands in Ryan's direction. "I want them to make me into a wendigo!"

"D-" Ryan stammered, eyes widened as he lightly punched Shane's shoulder. "Don't say that dude!"

"We could be Wendi-bros Ryan!" Shane sat back, chuckling as Ryan glared at him.

"Come on Shane, this is serious!" Ryan complained as Shane laughed.

"Awww I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, Ryan! I'll suffer through your theories about aliens and ghosts to make up for it." Shane chuckled as he settled back against his seat, yawning as he grinned towards Ryan. "So go ahead, what happened on this mountain?"

It all began on the second of February, 2014 when Josh Washington, his sisters Beth and Hannah Washington and their friends Sam Giddings, Mike Munroe, Chris Hartley, Ashley Brown, Emily Davis, Matt Taylor, and Jessica Riley had a party in a lodge on Blackwood Mountain." Ryan kept his eyes on the snowy road as he listed off the names of the friends involved in the mysterious events that had occurred.

"But the party ground to a screeching halt when Mike, Emily, Jessica, Matt, and Ashley play a prank on Hannah Washington, causing her to run into the woods with her sister Beth chasing after her. For reasons unknown, they never returned. Search parties never found the sisters, and their bodies were never found."

"I'd normally make a joke or something, but..." Shane hesitated, eyes dropping as he sighed heavily. "The fact that this all occurred only a couple of years ago makes it harder to deal with, I suppose."

"Yeah..." Ryan took a moment to lift one of his hands from the wheel, patting his co-host upon the shoulder sympathetically. "Well, continuing on..."

"On February second, 2015, the first anniversary of his sisters' disappearance and presumed death, Josh Washington invited the group of friends back to the lodge where the events had occurred the previous year. The group quickly split according to the stories of the group, with Mike and Jessica walking to the guest lodge, Matt and Emily return to the cable car station to retrieve one of Emily's bags, and Sam going upstairs, leaving the others to socialize." Ryan took a deep breath, preparing himself as he got ready to dive into the supernatural aspect of the tale.

"Now this is where it gets into the realm of the supernatural. After Mike and Jessica had arrived at the guest cabin, according to Mike an unknown creature had attacked and dragged Jessica away. Mike reportedly pursued them into a mine, but could not rescue her. He follows a stranger into an abandoned sanatorium and learns about an incident in 1952, in which 30 miners were trapped in a cave-in."

"Throughout the night, the friends had also been plagued by weird events, and also deadly attempts on their life. Emily and Matt managed to call for help from the radio tower, reporting that a "psycho" was after them."

But as Sam and Mike discovered Chris and Ashley stuck in another deathtrap, the masked psycho reveals himself to be Josh, who was pranking the group in retaliation for his sisters' disappearance. He said he had arranged for the lodge to appear haunted."

"Ryan, I think we figured out why they were seeing "supernatural creatures," Shane used his fingers to make air quotes as he spoke. "It seems this Josh, with his mental issues and anger, decided to make up some props to scare his friends."

"Shane..." Ryan sighed exasperatedly at his friend. "Just shut up and listen all right?"

"Woah woah," Shane held up his hands jokingly. "All right, all right."

"After Josh explained his actions, Mike and Chris tied him up and left him in a shed. In the mine, Emily found Beth's severed head. She also found a few of Hannah's personal effects, discovering that Hannah survived the fall off of a cliff which had killed Beth, leading her to eat her sister's flesh to survive."

"Ryan..." Shane frowned, eyebrows drawing together. "I don't like that."

"Me neither big guy..."

"Emily reported that she then encountered a stranger, a rugged survivor who helped her flee the unnatural creatures in the mineshaft. During the escape, Emily was bitten by one of them. The Stranger then confronted the main group at the lodge and says the mountain is inhabited by unnatural humanoid creatures called wendigos."

"The wendigos said to be on the mountain are said to have been created when the caved-in miners were possessed by evil spirits after engaging in cannibalism to survive. The Stranger told the group of young adults they can only be killed in a few ways, one of which is by fire."

"Chris and the Stranger were said to have gone to retrieve Josh from the shed he had been tied to in but arrived find him missing. The Stranger was supposedly killed by a wendigo, but Chris escaped. Matt and Jessica found each other in the mines and Mike and Sam returned to the lodge with the remaining survivors. They found it overrun with wendigos, including what Sam said was the Wendigo of Hannah."

"The creatures fought each other and caused a gas leak; the survivors ignited the escaped gas with an electrical spark. This thus destroyed the lodge. Outside, at dawn, rescue helicopters that Matt and Emily managed to call arrived to take the survivors away."

"This information was given by the survivors during interviews taken by the police. The young adults insisted upon the existence and danger of the creatures in the mines, but the police seemed skeptical and unbelieving of their testaments. But when a search team was sent to the mines to search for Josh Washington - or his body - they never returned. After an aerial search for the missing man and search teams was completed with no leads, the mountain was closed off and the case was shut. The surviving teens were investigated but were determined to be too mentally unstable to believe. So, with the tale of the events of February second, 2015 finished, let's get into the theories."

As Ryan dived into the first theory about the mental health and stability of the young adults possibly involved in the disappearance of Josh Washington, Shane let his gaze wander out the window, raising to gaze upon the large mountain that loomed out of the darkness a few miles away, the silhouette of the looming giant cutting a stark line out of the slowly darkening evening sky as their car approached Blackwood Mountain.

With the camera and audio crew doing their own thing in the back seats, Shane has no option other than listening to the theories Ryan put forth as he drove, occasionally throwing down a smart comment or a skeptical snort when the theory Ryan gave was too out-there for him.

《◇》

"Ryan, Shane, you guys sure about this?" Devon shivered as she shifted back and forth on her booted feet, the swiftly falling snowflakes coating her brown and blonde locks within seconds of her stepping from the car. "I know that on-site investigations are good for the episodes, but you guys are going to be up there alone for an entire night, and this place is definitely giving me the creeps."

"Yeah... sure sucks that the police would only allow two of us to enter the mountain, for whatever reason." Shane nodded, but then waved his hands in a placating gesture. "But we'll be fine! Ryan can drench anything we find with his holy water if we need it."

"You won't be making fun of my Holy Water when I can escape the creatures and you can't!" Ryan grumbled at his friend.

As TJ and Mark bustled around the two, securing mica and cameras to ensure that the two would be able to get a good quality episode and clips without the professional audio and camera workers around, Devon went over the map and plan with Ryan and Shane, pointing out the route they would have to take to the cable car, and then the path that they would take to the sanatorium, where they would spend the night before stopping by the remains of the lodge in the morning, before heading back to the cable car to return to the base of the mountain, where TJ, Mark, and Devon would be waiting. They would not be able to enter the mines and the law enforcement had flat out refused that, the fact that they were already allowing two people upon the mountain already pushing their niceties.

When the preparations were complete and Ryan and Shane were both wearing backpacks filled with food, their sleeping bags, water, maps, walkie-talkies, a lighter, first-aid kit and a knife in case of an emergency.

"Do you have everything?" Devon questioned, the woman still unsure about her confidence in this on-site investigation.

"Yes. We're ready to ROCK AND ROLL!" Shane whooped, throwing an arm around Ryan who jumped and rolled his eyes at him.

"Alright. On the back of the maps are a few instructions and things you should do. But, it seems like you two can start going up the mountain."

Devon, Mark, and TJ stepped back to the shelter the van gave them from the snow, waving as Ryan and Shane began to trek along the path leading to the cable car that would take them up to the top of the mountain.

As Ryan and Shane disappeared into the darkness, the rest of the crew got into the car and drove away, heading to the hotel that was in the nearest town a few miles away from where they would stay until they returned to pick up Ryan and Shane at dawn.

The hosts of Buzzfeed Unsolved were now alone.

They were stranded on the mountain, stranded _until dawn._

_《◇》_

Hopefully I'll get more written soon


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan shivered and pulled the zipper of his coat closer to his neck as the biting winter winds howled past him and Shane, the gusts tugging at the twos clothing and hair as they faced into the wind, eyes screwed shut against the sharp snowflakes as they marched on towards the cable car station.

"Shane, you have the map. How much longer until we reach the cable car station?" Ryan cupped his hands over his mouth, his warm exhales helping to keep the cold bite of the frigid air at bay. "This wind is killing me."

"Well..." Shane went silent for a moment as he pulled the folded up map from his coat pocket, unfolding it and scanning it for a quick moment before looking around at their surroundings. "Oh! I think I can see a roof over there, through that tree," Shane lifted himself onto his toes as he strained to see past the swirling snowflakes that blocked out the features of the two's surroundings. "I think that's the shooting range, which means the cable car is right next to it!"

"Oh, great!" Ryan sighed, a relieved smile gracing his face. "Getting out of this wind is going to be amazing. I think my ears have froz-"

"Race you there!"

Ryan yelped as Shane burst into a sprint, his long legs quickly carrying him up the path and out of sight as he ran towards the cable car station, leaving his co-host in the dust. Alone.

"Shane!" Ryan called after his friend, annoyance rising in his tone. "C'mon man!"

Ryan quickly started jogging after his friend, the silence of the surrounding forest unnerving the anxious man, the looming trees seeming to close in around him, the dark branches blocking out the bright moonlight from the dusk sky, shadows criss-crossing the path ahead of him.

"Shane?" Ryan's voice rose in tempo as he rounded the corner of the path, the shooting range and station now clearly visible ahead of him, the buildings clearly having started their descent into disrepair due to the lack of people on the mountain to care for the buildings.

But his friend and co-host was nowhere to be seen, and the footsteps left behind trailed across the snow in seemingly random and complex patterns, leaving Ryan unable to discern where Shane had gone.

"Shane..? Come on, dude! This isn't funny!" Ryan heard his voice tremble as he turned in circles, his heart growing heavier and heavier as each painfully silent moment passed. The sound of his quick and panicked breaths filled his ears, the rest of the world falling into silence as Ryan nervously looked around for his missing friend. What if Shane was hurt? What if there was someone else on the mountain with them? Or... something? What would Ryan do i-

"Yahh!"

Ryan let out a terrified scream and fell backwards into the snow, eyes screwed shut in terror as he held his hands up to his face, unable to defend himself from this new threat.

"Got ya!"

"..." Ryan lowered his hands, eyes still widened as his lips dipped into a disapproving frown. "Really Shane?! You scared me half to death! Jesus!"

"What, you expected me to give up an opportunity like that?!" Shane laughed, cheeks reddening with mirth (and from the cold) as he extended a hand to help his snow-covered friend back to his feet. "I was gone for like a minute and you had already convinced yourself I was dead or something. You really need to chill Ryan!"

"Can you blame me?!" Ryan asked exasperatedly as he accepted the helping hand, using the leverage offered by Shane to pull himself to his feet before brushing his hands over himself to get rid of the snow that had stuck to his clothing. "This place is giving me the creeps. Especially because we decided to come at night like a bunch of idiots!"

"Well, can't say you're wrong there. So alright, alright. I'm sorry. " Shane nodded to Ryan's statement, before turning and motioning to the small building that accommodated the cable car. "Anyways, I started the cable car while I was waiting for you. For some reason it was at the top of the line, so it might be a few more minutes before it gets here."

The pair walked into the station and closed the door behind them, both simultaneously letting out a sigh of relief as the cold subsided slightly. As Shane sat on a bench and stretched his long legs out with a yawn, Ryan walked to the metal fence encircling where the cable car would stop at, leaning against it and gazing out at the distant shape of the cable car that was slowly trundling down the wire.

"Hey Shane?"

"Yeah?" Shane's reply was quick, the man in question having relaxed on the bench, legs stretched out and arms placed leisurely behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

"With the cable car... the entire mountain was shut down and the investigation stopped after the search party for Josh went missing. Do you think..?" Ryan trailed off, his gaze having dropping to stare at his gloved hands, which dangled off of the fence.

"...That the last people to ride this cable car went missing and presumably died?" Shane went quiet for a moment before continuing, his voice quiet. "This is probably the most... "off" I've felt during an on-site investigation Ryan. This place just feels like it's..."

"I agree." Ryan nodded, not needing Shane to finish his statement in order to know what he was saying.

Before the two could dwell on their situation anymore, the cable car creaked into the station, the wire it was held upon groaning in protest.

"...If ghosts aren't gonna kill us," Shane raised an eyebrow as he skeptically glanced over the rusted and old cable car. "This thing definitely will."

"Well... there's only one way to find out?" Ryan's voice embarrassingly cracked as he stepped onto the car, quickly finding a seat on one of the benches as the suspended car rocked back and forth slightly as Shane boarded it.

As the car jerked into motion, the station slowly falling away into the background, Ryan clutched the edge of the bench with his hands, his knuckles whitening as he moaned. "Oh why did I let you pressure me into doing an on-site investigation. We could be sitting all nice and cozy on the set but noooo! We just had to come to this damn place."

"Woah buddy." Shane help up his hands in a placating gesture as his friend let out an aggravated sigh. "I mean if it's really affecting you this much we can always go back down."

"As much as I'd love to do that, the team isn't going to come back until morning, and they said our best chances of finding wood for a fire is either at one of the cabins or the sanatorium. So we should just hurry up and get a place to sleep and get this all over with in the morning." Ryan sighed, leaning his head back against the window as he committed to staying the night on the mountain.

Ryan _really_ wasn't looking forward to this.


End file.
